Sueños y Despertares
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: Vivir en un mundo de sueños resulta fabuloso, divertido, brillante, asombroso... Pero hay ocasiones en que despertar puede provocarte una sonrisa más grande (Drabbles de momentos aleatorios de la vida de Luna o mejor dicho Druna)
1. Sonámbula

_Este fic participa del Reto #7_ _ **"Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

 _Pertenece al reto previo_ _ **"Luna Lovegood"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es_ ** _JK Rowling_** _que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo(Luna Lovegood)..._

 **SONAMBULA**

El alba se anuncia al elevarse la bruma de la hierba alrededor del Lago Negro, la misma acaricia las puntas de sus pies descalzos, voltea para verificar que no se haya trepado nada por ellos.

Se sorprende que hay otro par de pies bajo los de ella. Se sorprende que sean pálidos como los suyos. Se sorprende que lo que la mantiene en el árbol sea unas manos largas y finas, alrededor de su cintura. Se sorprende que no le molesta que le abracen por la espalda.

\- Parece que los nargles también han robado tus zapatos.

-Se los regalé, así mis pies pueden jugar con los tuyos.

-No es bueno para la salud dormir con pies fríos.

-¿quién dijo que dormí?-Draco besó su mejilla.

Reconoció esa voz, sin sentirse sorprendida, despertar en lugares extraños resultaba menos desconcertante cuando era él quién velaba su sueño, quién diría que una serpiente sería un buen perro guardián.


	2. De Sirenas y Dragones

_Este fic participa del Reto #7_ _ **"Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

 _Pertenece al reto previo_ _ **"Luna Lovegood"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es_ ** _JK Rowling_** _que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo(Luna Lovegoog)..._

* * *

Este es el Drabble No. 2 de este reto, simplemente no se, escuché una canción, cerré los ojos y estaba ahí... Sentía absolutamente todo en mi piel al escribirlo, ojalá y uds sientan un poco al leerlo

* * *

 **De sirenas y Dragones**

* * *

El calor se ha acentuado este verano. De noche Luna sale hacia los jardines, la siguen, ella observa malicia en sus ojos grises, la promesa de una travesura…

Se han propuesto crear su propia brisa, él van incrementando la velocidad de su escoba suavemente, traza una sinuosa trayectoria, gira, juega...

Y ella cierra los ojos para disfrutar las caricias que le proporciona el viento, tan parecidas a las de Draco, sonríe, se balancea, estira los brazos y baila. Él libera su torso y ella suelta su cuerpo para quedar de cabeza, todo se ve tan hermoso, arquea su espalda, la superficie del lago negro centellea, casi la roza y se deja caer…

Agua fría, deliciosa, la envuelve, nada tan fluido que se confunde entre las sirenas, flota, ondea toda, su cuerpo es tan etéreo… Hasta que alguien la pesca al vuelo, la besa al vuelo.

¿Quién dijo que los Dragones no se enamoraban de Sirenas?


	3. Náyade

_Este fic participa del Reto #7_ _ **"Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

 _Pertenece al reto previo_ _ **"Luna Lovegood"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es_ ** _JK Rowling_** _que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo(Luna Lovegoog)..._

* * *

Este es el Drabble No. 3 de este reto, de nuevo otra vez de **155** palabras (acorde Word) en esta ocasión no hubo una linda canción, tal vez sólo quise seguir, buscando un mundo en el cual todo fuera mágico, único... Y las víboras se convirtieran en príncipes y las liebres en princesas...

 **Entre Grindylows y Náyades**

No se quién se encuentra más desquiciado, tú que vives un mundo que parece fantasía o yo que te la creo…

Por eso te he seguido buscando grindylows bailarines en medio del Lago Negro, la barca se mece suavemente, la manera parsimoniosa de acariciar tu largo cabello mientras esperamos.. Olvido todo, me rindo sin notarlo al sueño con tu espalda descansando en mi pecho…

Un poco de agua salpica mi cara, me doy cuenta que te has ido, una media sonrisa invade mi cara al imaginarte con ropas mojadas, la cual se desvanece al notar que pasan los minutos y no apareces, un masa de rubios cabellos rompe la superficie, me inclino, unos brazos me sumergen en el agua…

Cual será mi sorpresa que una Nayade me arrastra a las profundidades en un profundo beso, una de enormes ojos grises y cabello tan claro como el brillo de luna… Y muero de risa cual Lunático


	4. Ondina

_Este fic participa del Reto #7_ _ **"Desempolvando Retos"**_ _del foro_ _ **"Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

 _Pertenece al reto previo_ _ **"Luna Lovegood"**_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es_ _ **JK Rowling**_ _que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo(Luna Lovegoog)..._

* * *

 _Este es el Drabble No. 4 de este reto, de nuevo otra vez de 155 palabras (acorde Word)_

* * *

 **ONDINA**

Hoy no es la búsqueda de un sueño la que te hace salir de cama, es la opresión que sientes en el pecho… Andas descalza, mas no has perdido tus zapatos, buscas descargar en la tierra todo lo que te carcome, sientes un tremendo alivio al contactar el césped mojado…

El viento furioso ulúa, las gotas se estrellan heladas en tu cuerpo revolviéndose con tus lágrimas, no logran aminorar tu decidido paso, te lavan, empiezan a borrar de tu mente tus recuerdos… El viento que las acompaña aumenta su intensidad, tu largo cabello se levanta, así como tus vestidos, estás apunto de volar, parece como si te pudiera atravesar…

Siempre sueles ser invisible, pero lo que hoy necesitas es sentirte nada… Sentirte transparente… No importando los relámpagos te introduces el lago negro… Desearías convertirte en una Ondina, disolverte en sus aguas, ya que de cualquier modo, ya eres un reflejo de lo que solías ser…


	5. Ninfa

_Este fic participa del Reto #7 **"Desempolvando Retos"** del foro **"Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

 _Pertenece al reto previo **"Luna Lovegood"**_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo(Luna Lovegood)..._

* * *

 **NINFA**

* * *

A media celebración se suelta un vendaval, volaron toldos, mesas y las personas obviamente empezaron a escapar.

Parecía que no sólo a nuestros conocidos les parecía nuestra unión fuera de lugar, el viento también se oponía y al unísono bramaba el mar.

Mientras calmaba a nuestros amigos, con la mirada te busco

—Apenas un par de horas ¿ya espantaste a la novia, Hurón?

—Cállate, cararrajada… Simplemente así es Luna

Prácticamente no logro ver casi nada a través de la lluvia, cuando un relámpago cruza el cielo y se refleja en una figura blanca que se dirige hacia la orilla del mar, definitivamente esa era Luna

Corro hacía ella, su vaporoso vestido se ha empapado y se encuentra adosado a su cuerpo, así como su salvaje cabello, ella cierra los ojos y baila, los rayos la hacen parecer un ser etéreo, le deposito un beso, la abrazo para que no se escape, para fundirme a ella

* * *

Este es el último Drabble que tengo permitido subir para el reto, me he quedado con tantas cosas en la paleta, que tal vez sólo por placer propio lo continúe después, tal vez sin tantas reglas...

Gracias a los que leen estos pequeños momentos, ojalá y les haga soñar o sonreír un poco como a mí saludos


	6. Fantasma

Pues este Drabble ya no es parte del reto de Luna Lovegood ni del foro como los otros lo son... Simplemente hay montones de momentos que vuelan por mi cabeza y pugnan por salir. Espero que alguien los lea y les mueva algo, tal como me mueve a mí...

 **De nuevo aclaro que nada de esto me pertenece, _Luna Lovegood_ y el resto de personajes y su Potterverso son propiedad de JKR que es genial**

Este Drabble es narrado por Draco, no sep... lo sitúo en mi cabeza tal vez unos días antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero al fin y alcabo uds lo pueden situar dónde se les pegue la gana.

Saludos y gracias por leer

* * *

 **FANTASMA**

* * *

Miro a través de la ventana de mi habitación… Los sueños aumentan y se disuelven en las gotas que se estampan en el vidrio y en el césped del jardín que no te encuentras.

Tu risa sin sentido y tus musicales y rítmicas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza como un eco… Se han alojado en el fondo de mi mente ya que no creo tener corazón. Tu imagen se ha sobrepuesto a mi familia, creencias y mi propia persona cual transparencia que observó sobre mi realidad.

Tú y tu mundo aún más mágico, en el cual me encanta perderme. Tu falta de coherencia, que enmascara una lógica aplastante, tu manera de no sé ¿ver a través de mis máscaras o simplemente ignorar mi pasado, los prejuicios? Digo que un hombre se define a través de sus acciones, pero tú lograste verme y lo más asombroso, quererme más allá de todo.

No sé cuál fue el error si aventurarme a estar contigo u obligarte a salir de mi vida…

Me gustaría ver animales maravillosos e invisibles como lo haces tú… Pero lo único que veo es tu fantasma bailando bajo la lluvia.


	7. Dementores

Debo a aclarar que de nueva cuenta este escrito y los siguientes son independientes del reto _"Desempolvando retos"_ y del Foro _"Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Ellos simplemente abrieron la caja de Pandora que se encontraba en mi cabeza con esta idea.

 _Disclaimer:_ Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es **JK Rowling** que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo( _ **Luna Lovegood**_ )... Hmmm... este no se si cuenta como Drabble o como viñeta, ya que queda justo a la mitad entre ambos...

* * *

Es algo que me llegó entre sueños, pero lo olvidé por la mañana y entre tropezones se formó esta cosa rara, que me parece que rompe un poco con el estilo previo, pero no se... Prefiero que reciba tomatazos a que se quede en el tintero. De nueva cuenta esta historia es contada por Draco, aunque todo al final termina en Luna.

Muchas gracias a los que están afuera y Carina gracias por las porras y planeo darte lata por más rato), sin más preámbulo...

* * *

 **DEMENTORES**

* * *

 _Los dementores se alimentan del miedo… Se alimentan de nuestros peores recuerdos, los horrores de nuestro pasado y nos hacen revivirlos._

Y parecía que últimamente era todo lo que tenía, malos recuerdos; miedo, asco, horror. Prácticamente mi vida previa a el enlistamiento en las filas de Voldemort gracias a mis padres, se había disuelto en una verde Neblina.

Cada segundo sentía el gélido aliento de la muerte respirando sobre mi hombro. Lo gracioso era que mi muerte ya no me daba miedo, la veía más como un descanso, me daba miedo la de mis padres… Hasta que te volví a ver, con tu mirada cansada, tu pelo lleno de tierra y tu cara con restos de sangre, me invadió un miedo como jamás lo había sentido y sepulté cada recuerdo que tenía tuyo que podía ponerte en peligro.

Traté de hacerte pasar desapercibida mientras eras un rehén, pero no podía sacarte sin poner un blanco sobre tu espalda, hasta que vino San Potter, sonreí cuando te ví desaparecer de la mansión, un sonrisa que pagué muy cara…

Ahora te vuelvo a ver en el fragor de la batalla y mi mundo se desmorona…Cada decisión que he tomado ha resultado equivocada. Hasta que veo un dementor a tu espalda y antes de siquiera pensarlo me interpongo entre ustedes.

 _Los dementores no distinguen entre su objetivo y quién se interpone en su camino._

No pude pensar en nada feliz, incluso recordarte me llenaba de vergüenza, el frío que envolvía mi corazón se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. La realidad se veía envuelta en esa neblina verde que rodeaba mis recuerdos, cada vez más densa, cada vez más fría…

En el momento en el cual me sentía ahogar en ella, logré vislumbrar un espectro brillante, una liebre a mi alrededor que lograba disolverla mientras yo me perdía en silencio, en la obscuridad.


	8. Sueños y sucubos

Debo a aclarar que de nueva cuenta este escrito y los siguientes son independientes del reto _"Desempolvando retos"_ y del Foro _"Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Ellos simplemente abrieron la caja de Pandora que se encontraba en mi cabeza con esta idea.

 _Disclaimer:_ Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es **JK Rowling** que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo( _ **Luna Lovegood**_ )...

* * *

Para este fic no es exactamente lo que tenía planeado, simplemente fué una idea que me revoloteaba por la mente en la noche y mejor plasmarla antes de que se escapara. Simplemente me llegó la inspiración, jajajaja con un pequeño retoque final.

* * *

 **DE SUEÑOS Y SÚCUBOS**

* * *

Abro los ojos lentamente, me sentía desorientado e inexplicablemente cálido, había un leve aroma a lima en la habitación, me tallo los ojos con la mano que no se encontraba debajo de la almohada intentando alejar a los sueños que aún rondaban por mi cabeza.

Mis noches por regla se encontraban invadidos de pesadillas y recuerdos. En aquellas cuando tenía suerte, simplemente era el vacío y obscuridad el que reinaba en mis sueños.

Pero hoy no la había visto huír de mí o desvanecerse entre los tristes recuerdos…

Cual Sucubo había invadido mi sueño, hermosa, seductora en su peculiar forma de ser, con su candidez que me volvía loco. Había soñado que se bailaba a mi alrededor, con su risa, con sus ojos, con sus besos, deslizando sus pequeñas manitas alrededor de mi cuello, recuerdo incluso la sensación de suavidad en mis manos mientras recorría su piel, había sido tan real que incluso podía oler su perfume en la habitación.

Gruño por lo bajo, me rehuso a continuar autocompadeciéndome entre las sábanas, me me levanto de un tirón, aún tambaleándome por los efectos del alcohol, justo antes de tomar el picaporte, en la planta de mi pie se clava un corcho de cerveza de mantequilla.

Al parecer no había sido un sueño después de todo.

* * *

 **Crucios, sugerencias y tomatazos, con confianza se aceptan en el área de reviews**


	9. El conejo de la Luna

**Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo(Luna Lovegood)...**

* * *

Esta imágen me tenía mucho tiempo dando vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza, ayer salió a medio viaje cuando soñaba con algo... hoy las cosas son tan diferentes que no quiero moverle nada para no perturbar lo que sentía ayer. Del mismo modo quedó un poco más largo que los drabbles que normalmente realizo, pero no sabía en dónde podía abreviarlo.

A quien esté allá afuera, si ven algo raro avísenme, dudas preguntas y cruccios también se aceptan en el botón de abajo que dice reviews

* * *

 **EL CONEJO DE LA LUNA...**

* * *

Luna siempre había sumamente activa, pero estas semanas llegaba a un término superlativo, rayando en ser casi imposible.

Después de haberla persuadido (por no decir chantajeado), que por el momento dejara su búsqueda e investigación de animales fantásticos, ya que ella nunca medía el peligro.

—¿Y si vienes con migo?

—Entonces estaríamos en peligro por igual.

—Que la familia crezca no es justificación para dejar de tener aventuras- el labio inferior de Luna protuía y temblaba, pero esa vez no pensaba ceder. Le pasé un brazo por la cintura mientras le besaba la frente.

—Sólo serán de diferente tipo — Pero ahora el desastre se cernía en casa, la cual se llenaba de ruidos con sus experimentos expansiones y proyectos, teniendo que reñirle constantemente al también no medir el peligro en casa.

Abrí la puerta de la casa dejando pesadamente los paquetes en la mesa y mi cuerpo en la silla, cerré unos momentos los ojos y descansé… El silencio era más perturbador y no indicaba nada bueno en la casa, corrí por cada cuarto al no responder ella a mi llamado. En el ático ví sus pies descalzos tendidos sobre la duela y con botes tirados a su alrededor con la pintura derramada…

Me congelé en la puerta y por un instante mi respiración se detuvo mientras el miedo me invadía, debí haber sido más firme con ella, avancé queriendo cerrar los ojos…

Ahí estaba con pintura por todo su abdomen mientras sostenía los pinceles con la boca.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos no me contestas?—sostuvo los pinceles con su mano mientras protuía su labio inferior

—Se me revuelven los colores si los dejo en los botes.

—Y ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Dices que cada día parezco más Luna y todas las lunas tienen su conejo— me miró traviesamente mientras continuaba pintando sobre su enorme abdomen, Mi entrecejo se encontraba fruncido pese a que quería morir de risa. Me hinqué a su lado y tomé su cara mientras le susurraba sobre sus labios:

—Los muggles dicen que los conejos dan buena suerte —ella cerró el espacio entre los dos y segundos después su patronus empezó a dar saltos por toda la habitación.

—Parece Draco que tendremos los bebés más suertudos del mundo.


	10. Oxígeno

**Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la fabulosa Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo (Luna Lovegood)...**

 **Les recuerdo que estos drabbles ya no pertenecen al reto inicial, son simplemente continuaciones**

Este drabble probablemente sea el verdadero reencuentro(ya sobrios) de Luna y Draco en la postguerra o algo así... dependerá de uds en qué parte de la línea del tiempo lo deseen imaginar

* * *

 **OXIGENO**

* * *

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía a Luna entre mis manos, bueno… Que yo lograra recordar. La expectativa de volverla a tener entre mis brazos me volvía loco. Al ver su vivaz y rítmico caminar no sabía si era yo, pero me parecía irresistible, la manera en que su vestido ondeaba y sus cabellos brincaban y golpeaban con su cuerpo, sentí una descarga de adrenalina que me hizo temblar.

No pude si no empezar a trotar yo también hacia ella, hasta que se estampó con mi cuerpo, puse mis brazos alrededor de ella, mientras recorría su espalda desnuda con mi mano y una descarga eléctrica traspasó mi cuerpo, hundí mi nariz en su cabello aspirando ese aroma a lima, sentí erizarse el vello de su nuca…

No deseaba alejarme un milímetro, pero tomé su rostro con una mano, mientras la mantenía aferrada por la cintura con la otra, me dirigí hacia sus ojos, plata y acero chocaban de nuevo, se fundían, me sentí visto, transparente, sentía que aún abrazados nos dolía nuestra ausencia, en sus ojos expresaba tantas cosas…

Ella me besó con fiereza, sentí como si saliera a respirar después de estar por tiempo prolongado bajo el agua, sentía también desesperación en sus besos. Finalmente todas las palabras quedaron para el día siguiente.

* * *

A quien esté allá afuera muchas gracias por leer, en especial a Carina y al invitado que hacen que no me sienta que le escribo al viento, si ven algo raro avísenme en especial por que tenía este drabble 2 finales y no sep, me faltaba como otra opinión. Dudas preguntas y cruccios también se aceptan en el botón de abajo que dice reviews


	11. Nereida

Este drabble brotó como los primeros, cuando trabajaba en otro y escuche una bonita canción.

Por lo cual he de decir que **no pertenece** alReto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" ni al reto previo "Luna Lovegood"

 **Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo(Luna Lovegood)...**

* * *

Espero que al leerlo puedan cerrar los ojos por un momento y poder imaginar el mar.

A quien esté allá afuera, si ven algo raro avísenme, dudas preguntas y cruccios también se aceptan en el botón de abajo que dice reviews

* * *

DE SIRENA A NEREIDA

* * *

Siento que el sol ha empezado a causar estragos en mi piel, casi puedo sentir como la brisa se evapora al chocar con mi piel, pero no deseo abrir los ojos hasta que siento que la espuma del mar toca los dedos de mis pies. Abro un ojo y ya no te encuentras a mi lado, lo cual no me resulta nada extraño.

Observo un reflejo extraño que cruza la pared de la ola, parecen focas o delfines, al romper la misma observo como emerges de ella y tu risa compite en belleza con el sonido del mar. Tu piel, tu cabello y las gotas que salpican a tu alrededor lanzan destellos al sol, es un hermoso espectáculo del cual muero por participar.

Me adentro un poco disfrutando el cambio de temperatura, abro los ojos notando en tus acrobacias algo particular, podría apostar que consumiste branquialgas para poder explorar. Al llegar a tu lado, cual va siendo mi sorpresa que son Delfines los que te propulsan al saltar. Te robo un beso y flotando me dejo llevar entre tu risa y la espuma del mar, mientras mis labios emiten con una ladeada sonrisa:

—Parece que no conforme con manejar a los animales del lago negro, también logras domar a los del mar.

* * *

 **Adendum cultural:** Las Nereidas son las hijas de Nereo y Doris, ninfas del mar (Mediterraneo) bellas, con hermosa voz y que normalmente solían aparecer montadas sobre animales/monstruos marinos

Gracias en especial a **Carina** y que se ha encariñado con la historia, notará por cierto que la parte final ya está corregida


	12. Alcohol

**Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo(Luna Lovegood)...**

* * *

Este Drabble no sep... no es exáctamente lo que tenía en mente, pero salió... Y vamos a quién no le gusta ver estrellas en los ojos de otro mientras todo lo demás se pierde en la penumbra.

Saludosa Carina que me sigue leyendo y gracias por la motivación, jajajaj veamos quién se cansa antes

Por cierto he de agregar que he mezclado el Potterverso con el mundo de Studio Ghibli, donde a los monstruos del polvo que se esconden en los rincones de casas sucias y abandonadas se les llama **Susuwatari**

* * *

 **EFECTOS DE ALCOHOL PARA POTENCIALIZAR ESPECTROGAFAS**

* * *

El whiskey de fuego recorría mis venas, sentía mi sangre burbujear, mis dedos cobraban vida, mis brazos lo seguían y mis caderas los querían acompañar.

De ¿sus dedos? Había salido un destello y la rockola volvía a funcionar, parecía que eso de arreglar cosas mágicas era lo suyo, sus ojos brillaban más que las luces neones, casi como un par de faros y al pararme a bailar se llenaron de fuegos artificiales…

Dio un largo trago a su bebida, su respiración era acelerada y el licor brillaba en sus labios, bebí de ellos emitiendo un gemido, si la bebida me quemaba la garganta, sus labios hacían que las llamas se extendieran por todo mi cuerpo que parecía tener mente propia al encontrarme sobre su regazo.

Hizo mi cabeza hacia atrás y vació mas Whiskey sobre mi boca, bebiéndolo de ella, enredé sus cabellos entre mis dedos, separó su cabeza y divisó parte de la bebida que se había derramado en mi cuello y escote… Le dirigió una mirada de cazador al mismo, recorriendo con su lengua toda la piel con licor derramado, sentí una descarga que recorría mi médula y susurré a su oído:

—Debemos de continuar el experimento, en otro lado… Este bar abandonado está polvoriento, pero los Susuwatari odian el bullicio.

—Creo que hay unos cuartos arriba bastante silenciosos— deslizó sus dedos por mi mano mientras subíamos las escaleras entre caricias, risas y tropiezos, creo que allá tampoco habría silencio…


	13. luz

**Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo(Luna Lovegood)...**

* * *

Es simplemente algo de 5 minutos, con algo mas de 155 palabras...

Una disculpa si no llega a ser como los otros Cari, espero que las musas me visiten pronto.

* * *

Papá tenía días que no estaba bien, creo que su corazón nunca se recuperó al perder a mamá y desde la guerra su mirada no era igual, siempre con miedo pese a que ahora todos estábamos bien…

Incluso los que habíamos perdido se encontraban ahora junto a mamá, entre el frío y la luz de las estrellas… Pero él meneaba su cabeza y me abrazaba cada momento que podía mientras estuviera en casa, diciendo que yo era la luz y el calor de su corazón.

Ahora, bajo tapa del férretro no había ninguna de esas dos y pese al bullicio de la casa, me sentía aplastar por el silencio, incluso dentro de mi cabeza sólo había silencio. La brújula de mi corazón había perdido su norte…

—Ahora soy también una niña perdida—exclamé en un suspiro mientras una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla, una mano fría se cerró sobre la mía.

—Entonces buscaremos juntos el país de nunca jamás...


	14. Ondina 2

**Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo(Luna Lovegood)...**

Aclaro que este Drabble no pertenece ni al Fórum de **Hogwarts a través de los años** o al reto de **Desempolvando retos** , simplemente siguieron brotando las historias

* * *

¿Qué hubiera pasado si al huir al lago Luna hubiera sido observada? Este Drabble es como la contraparte de **Ondina 2** que es un drabble de hace tiempo, pero relatado desde el punto de vista de Draco, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **ONDINA 2**

La lluvia cae de manera torrencial y el viento azota con toda su fuerza tu cara, escuchas que los objetos se estrellan detrás de tuyo, no hay nadie más a tu alrededor, así que te das el lujo de seguir con el ventanal abierto.

Te paras cada vez más cerca del borde del mismo, casi al borde, logras sentir el vacío, sientes las gotas de agua, el viento que te golpea, cual si fueran navajas que se incrustan en tus brazos y en tu rostro, cómo el sectumsempra… Pero ninguno de los dos logra equipararse a lo que sientes cuando la ves correr a través de los jardines, caer de rodillas en el lago, la lluvia adhiriéndose, golpeándola, recuerdas sus ojos y su mirada…

Sabías que entendería, pero preferiste romperle el corazón, alejarla. No esperabas que también se rompiera el tuyo, quedar cómo un cascarón vacío, esperando ser aplastado por la guerra para no sentir más.


	15. Luz de Luna

**Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo(Luna Lovegood)...**

Aclaro que este Drabble no pertenece ni al Fórum de **Hogwarts a través de los años** o al reto de **Desempolvando retos** , simplemente siguieron brotando las historias

* * *

 **NOCHE LLENA DE LUNA**

* * *

La luz de la luna empieza a filtrarse a través de la cortina abierta, nunca había luz en mi cuarto…

Respiro profundamente antes de abrir los ojos y un suave aroma a lima llena mis fosas nasales, tan conocido, pero usualmente no se encuentra tan cerca de mí…

Me doy cuenta que las sábanas se encuentran más cálidas y más ásperas que de costumbre, además de sentir un ligero peso sobre mi pecho, abro mis ojos y me encuentro cubierto por una cascada de cabello platinado y una respiración rítmica choca contra mis costado.

Y lo recuerdo todo, la sala de menesteres, la magia, las risas, tu irreverencia, mi enojo, tus palabras sobre mis labios, mi cabello entre tus dedos, mis dedos sobre tu espalda, la malicia que brillaba en tus ojos antes de cerrarse dejarte perder, cómo vibraba tu pecho al dejar escapar suaves gemidos que me hacían estremecer y cómo mi mente se perdía entre oleadas de brillantes, platinadas de suave placer…

Y cierro los ojos riendo y deseando alargar por siempre el momento, perdiéndome en la luz de Luna otra vez...

* * *

No resistí dejar este drabble de 5 minutos por aquí, mi vida real se complica y me absorbe... Espero no haber cometido muchos errores en tan pocas letras con las carreras.

Ya saben que comentarios, correcciones y cruccios son bien recibidos en los reviews, muchos saludos!


	16. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter y el Potterverso en general no me pertenecen, ni obtengo beneficio alguno al jugar con ellos, todo proviene y pertenece a JK Rowling... Yo simplemente libero las ideas que cruzan por mí cabeza...

Ya saben que mis fics no tienen órden, ni secuencia... Simplemente me llegó la pregunta de cuál sería el penúltimo o último capítulo capítulo de sus aventuras y enredos (aclaro que si las musas me visitan, continuaré escribiendo)

* * *

 **RECUERDOS**

* * *

Abres los ojos lentamente, te adaptas a la luz tan brillante que inunda la alcoba, has tenido miedo de cerrar las cortinas, la luz te recuerda a ella, cierras los ojos de nueva cuenta, aspirando el aroma de las gardenias que crecen en el balcón, que riegas fervienteme tal como lo hacía ella.

Te incorporas de la cama, sintiendo crujir tus articulaciones y por un segundo estas te duelen más que tú corazón.

Desciendes por las escaleras, observas el jardín a través del ventanal de la cocina y casi puedes verla bailando descalza entre las flores de cerezo que inundan el césped, los recuerdas tendidos en él, llenando su cabello de botones y su cuello de besos... Un sentimiento de asfixia te invade mientras tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ya no hay opresión, tareas imposibles o amenazas; pero el deseo de también morir se ha vuelto una idea que da vueltas de manera constante en tu cabeza, todo ha dejado de tener importancia y sentido. Disociandose en imágenes, sonidos, aromas y sensaciones.

La belleza y fugacidad de las cosas que te recuerdan a ella, que te embriagan y te logran quebrar. Su risa, sus besos, las caricias que desperdigabas por su cuerpo, su tranquilidad ante sus desacuerdos, su decisión al decir "sí, acepto" , el calor que emitía por las mañanas su cuerpo e incluso su semblante de paz antes de cerrar el féretro.

Por eso sigues regando las flores, activando la fuente, abriendo la ventana, mojando tus pies y caminando sin rumbo, evocando en la belleza recuerdos, instantes por los que vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo por respirar una vez más, por estar despierto.


	17. Monstruo

Este capítulo creo que ni siquiera puede entrar en la misma como categoría que los otros, es mucho más largo que un drabble, en esta historia no hay criaturas o leyendas, tal vez sólo un monstruo(por cierto hago referencia a otra historia que aún está en el tintero, espero que no tarde tanto en salir)

 **Disclaimer:** Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho unos personajes de los cuales me encanta escribir.

No se si pude recrear un poco de magia al escribirlo, pero era lo que había en mi mente

* * *

 **Monstruo**

* * *

Fue difícil regresar y enfrentar tus miedos, regresar y enfrentar rostros viejos, viejos prejuicios, viejos insultos, que no vas a negar que mereces, por muchos años fuiste peor que ellos.

Tratas de mantener la cabeza en alto, es tan difícil hacerlo, sobre tus compañeros de casa, sobre el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, sobre los maestros, sobre el pasado, sobre tu apellido, sobre tus decisiones…. El exonerado no quiere decir olvidado.

Respiras una y otra vez, cada vez más lento, cada vez más profundo, concentrándote en el aire, que parece no ser el suficiente para llenar tus pulmones, cada vez más estrechos y a la vez más difícil llenarlos.

Las notas altas, los hechizos perfectos, los oídos cerrados y los labios quietos… Aún así nada es suficiente, nada es concreto. Tal parece que cada uno de tus triunfos fuera una afrenta contra ellos, pero estás seguro que no se encontrarían conformes aún si te vieran, roto, deshecho

Y tratas de levantarte, de las cenizas, pero cada paso, cada logro, cada vez es más difícil hacerlo, cada vez es más difícil mirar atrás y no desear estar muerto. Tus lágrimas resbalan sobre tu rostro mientras mesas tu cabello.

Sientes unas manos frías alrededor de tu cuello y tus palabras ahogadas inundan el silencio.

—¿No se te ocurre que si alguien se encierra en la torre de Astronomía es por qué no quiera estar con el resto?

—O porque desea poner distancia a sus sentimientos.

—Creo que los sentimientos de tus amigos son los que debieras estar atendiendo, después de todo ellos fueron los que perdieron.

—Un juego de quidditch no es un importante suceso.

—No lo es… A menos que haya sido yo el que haya ganado contra ellos.

—No veo que diferencia pudiere tener eso.

—Creo que vuelves a vivir en tu mundo si no logras notar eso… Todo eso.

Ella se da la vuelta y desciende hasta encontrarse a tu nivel, sus manos jamás se alejan de tu cuello, ahora toman tu rostro, como si quisiera que no te desvanecieras, para asegurarse y asegurarte que no todo ha sido un sueño.

—Tal vez no debí dejarte caminar sólo todo este tiempo.

—Simplemente hacías lo que se debe hacer, lo que es correcto.

—¿según quién?

—Según ellos, deberías alejarte de mí, qué no sabes que soy el monstruo que en la guerra no destruyeron…

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Soy un monstruo, la antítesis de tus valores, de tus ideales, de tus seres queridos… Ya ni siquiera soy nada de lo que antes había sido.

—Que curioso, la primera vez que me besaste me dijiste que ambos lo éramos… Me atrevo a decir que aún más claro que en el pasado, todo lo que amo lo sigo viendo.

Cierro los ojos ante sus ojos, ante sus manos que recorren mi rostro, reconociéndose mutuamente, extrañándose aún pese a su actual contacto.

—¡Al diablo con ellos! Tal vez sólo llegue a ser cuestión de tiempo que alguien más logre vislumbrar lo que yo tan claramente veo…

Y con esas palabras susurradas sobre tus labios, empieza un nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia con un beso.


	18. imperius

**Disclaimer:** Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es **JK Rowling** que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje con una personalidad tan parecida a mí que da miedo( **Luna Lovegood** )...

Pues que puedo decir, creo que la idea de una ninfa bailando en obscuridad se me ha salido un poco de las manos y me ha quedado este capítulo mas fluff y occ que de costumbre(para ser del punto de vista de Draco), una disculpa de antemano

* * *

 **De seguro que estoy bajo imperius**

* * *

Escucho los ronquidos acompasados de Crabbe, los balbuceos suaves de Blaise, el frío que asciende del piso de las mazmorras me indica que la noche se encuentra avanzada, pero sigo sin conciliar el sueño.

Mi mente se encuentra frenética pensando en todo y en nada, tarareando una canción alegre cual un idiota Hufflepuff, me enfurezco contra mí mismo y no pudiendo aguantar más mis pies se levantan a un llamado inexistente.

Recorro los pasillos de manera suave, silenciosa, cada vez más rápida, como si obedeciesen a un imperius, recorriendo los pasillos del castillo, escaleras y jardines, hasta que veo unos pequeños piececitos que brillan y bailan al borde del lago, con el mismo ritmo frenético que mi corazón.

Me río de lo estúpido e inusual de mi situación, un hechizo no verbal de mi parte y el ambiente se inunda de una suave música para acompañar sus pasos. Ella ríe mientras se dirige hacia mí envolviendo mi cuello con sus níveos brazos, con su plateada mirada fija en mí todo pierde lógica y sentido. Sin pensar reclamo sus labios y su chispa se vuelve a encender, su espalda suave serpentea entre mis manos, a un ritmo que rápidamente siguen mis pies.

Y entre la obscuridad y las risas, continuamos insomnes, olvidándome de lo estúpido que resulta bailar hasta el amanecer.


	19. primer beso

**Disclaimer:** Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de el emprollo del Potterverso todo es **JK Rowling** que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter y ha hecho un personaje tan genial como **Luna Lovegood**

Este ha quedado un poco mas largo y con un estilo diferente a lo que deseaba, pero espero que lo disfruten, errores, sugerencias y cruccios, son recibidos estóicamente, saludos.

* * *

 **Primer beso**

* * *

Cruzo la sala común de Ravenclaw, las naranjas que nos habíamos estado comiendo se habían sentido deliciosas; dulces y frescas. Pero ahora me dejaban una extraña sensación, como si estuvieran brincando en mi estómago, creo que incluso aceleraban un poco mi corazón, probablemente lo más sabio es saltarme la cena y leer un poco mientras se estabiliza mi interior, las ventanas de Ravenclaw no tenían un vista tan bonita como las de la torre de Gryffindor, pero me gustaba sentarme detrás de las cortinas sobre el alféizar.

Poco a poco he dejado de leer y me limito a contemplar el pasaje mientras disfruto el suave calor que emana la capa que me envuelve, cierro los ojos por un instante mientras una voz llega a mí…

— Notaste que Lunática está desaparecida de nuevo.

— Eso no es novedad.

— Tampoco estuvo en la cena Malfoy — esta ultima palabra atrapa mi atención mientras que lentamente una sonrisa invade mi rostro.

— Y eso está remotamente relacionado ¿por?…

— Dicen que les han visto juntos deambulando por los jardines en la noche.

— Eso no tendría nada de particular, la rarita es sonámbula y Malfoy es prefecto.

— Estando ella despierta y aparentemente con una actitud bastante amistosa… Y sabemos perfectamente que el adorado príncipe no tiene la misma costumbre de hacer caridad como los amigos de Harry.

— Pobres, no se cómo la toleran, es taaan desesperante.

— De seguro los Slytherin le han de estar gastando alguna broma una apuesta, vamos el chico se caracteriza por tener buenos gustos.

— Que horror fijarse en la Lunática esa, esa chica es todo un esperpento.

— Imagina si fueran pareja, tendríamos nuestra personificación de "El bello y la bestia".

— Para por favor, jajajaja si ya es difícil imaginarlos como amigos, como algo más sería algo monstruoso…

Sus palabras continúan pero la distancia me hacía que fuera más difícil escucharlas, pero no es algo que quiera hacer, continuamente oigo comentarios y risas mordaces, pero nunca me hacen sentir algo simplemente se resbalan, el frío que llega hasta mis piernas junto al cristal de las ventanas se siente bien, me despeja. Espero unos momentos y salgo de mi sala común, acelero el paso, las palabras dan vueltas por mi cabeza y mi rostro se siente cada vez más caliente, tal vez el agua del lago me ayude a descender su temperatura. Mi paso no es tan rápido, pero parece que la inercia me arroja hasta terminar en una carrera hasta la orilla del lago negro, donde recupero el aliento.

Me asomo a la orilla del mismo y una masa borrosa y blanquecina se observa sobre su superficie, adentro mis manos para refrescarme la cara, la cual observo aún con los contornos ondulantes, no hay nada hermoso que se refleje, sólo formas ni buenas ni malas, simplemente formas.

Sus palabras continúan aglopándose en mi cabeza, con el peso de su lógica aplastando el resto de mis ideas.

— Creo que deliberadamente buscas congelarte, o hay algo que necesites estar al borde de la hipotermia para poder verlo

— No había notado que hacía frío, necesitaba despejar mi mente

— Más parece que buscaras enfriar tu cabeza — inconscientemente una sonrisa suave sale a flote mientras él cubre mis hombros — me vas a dejar sin capas.

— No he perdido la otra, solo tuve que salir rápido…

— No hay problema, la capa desluce mi abrigo, creo que así me veo más elegante — esas últimas palabras salieron de mi registro mental, junto con las siguientes, hasta que siento una mano que levanta mi barbilla para dirigir mi mirada — ¿Te molestaba alguien?

— No, simplemente… Escuché algo… Verdades — lo que veo reflejado en sus ojos no se parece al reflejo del lago, tampoco parece una mentira, pero aún así se siente incorrecta, como si no debiera estar dirigida a mí — No deberías dejar que te vieran conmigo

— Ni a ti conmigo

— Soy demasiado extraña, esto no tiene sentido...

— Claro que sí, solo que no es evidente para los otros

— Pero ¿no ves cómo soy?

— Eres un monstruo — cierro los ojos ante esa palabra y los segundos se alargan, siento como pese a la gruesa capa el frío que rodea mis pies sube hasta mi pecho, cuando su voz me saca de mi estupor — por eso me ves tal como soy. Eres un hermoso monstruo — abro desmesuradamente los ojos, para ver si coincide lo que pronuncian sus labios con lo que creo escuchar yo, limpia con sus pulgares las lágrimas de mis mejillas, fijando mi rostro con el resto de sus dedos, aunque cual típica serpiente, me han hipnotizado sus ojos su voz.

Sus labios que se posan suavemente sobre los míos, se sienten un poco fríos al contacto, pero su magia me hace cosquillas y capto el aroma a menta que lo caracteriza, abro la boca ligeramente para sentir el sabor dulce y él se retira por un segundo, me dirige una mirada divertida al ver que no he cerrado mis ojos, para posteriormente capturar mi labio inferior con el esbozo de una sonrisa, cierro los ojos ante la sensación y también las comisuras de mis labios se tensan ligeramente en una sonrisa mientras desperdiga suaves caricias sobre mis labios, se separa sólo lo suficiente para que sus labios susurren sobre los míos.

— Un monstruo tal como soy yo.


	20. Humo de cigarro

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece y nada tengo que ver con el Potterverso... simplemente me que quedado prendida del mismo, todo es propiedad de **JK Rowling**

Este es otro de esos capítulos de 5 minutos, sitúen a Draco en la ciudad de su preferencia en las afueras del Reino Unido. Al fin y al cabo, que a él también le da lo mismo.

* * *

 **VOLUTAS DE HUMO DE CIGARRO**

* * *

 _El "si" y el "hubiera" son palabras que separadas pueden parecer muy inocentes, pero ponlas juntas lado a lado y tienen el poder de acosarte el resto de tu vida_... Te pareció una frase estúpida cuando vieron esa película

Tomas entre tus dedos un cigarrillo de tu bolsillo, resulta gracioso, entre todas las costumbres muggle, cual que has adoptado, tal vez te acostumbraste a tener algo fino entre tus dedos y algo tibio sobre tus labios… Buscas algo que caliente tu interior.

Abres suavemente la ventana y apoyas tus brazos en el barandal mientras las gotas de lluvia desfilan frente a tus ojos.

Si hubiera…

Exhalas el humo y observas cómo las volutas de cigarro se sobreponen y desvanecen, borroneando el panorama frente a tus ojos, empiezan a desfilar otro tipo de imágenes que se sobreponen a la húmeda y nocturna ciudad, retrocedes a las decisiones que te han llevado a este lugar.

Y si hubieras aceptado su mano en lugar de hacerla llorar, haber escuchado lo que tu cabeza te decía que te iba a pasar, no seguir el camino que la sociedad, tus compañeros, tus padres habían trazado.

Que se hubiera sentido protegerla en la opresión de los Carrow, estar del otro lado en las mazmorras de la mansión, pelear con ella y no junto a ella en el comedor, verla crecer externar poco a poco su fortaleza que estoy seguro que tienes hoy.

Como sería reconstruir con ella todos aquellos muros caídos, sanar juntos su corazón. Olvidar las pesadillas junto a su cálido cuerpo y construir una vida a base de risas, a base de besos…

Las cenizas ardiendo que caen a tu pantalón te regresan a tu realidad, por que estás en otro pueblo, no la buscaste después del juicio, por que no te negaste al llamado de tus padres, por que no te cambiaste de bando, por que no la seguiste en su huída, por que no la liberaste en cuanto llegó a la mansión, por que no te quedaste en el castillo, por que… Por que no está a tu lado.

Cierras tus ojos con fuerza y das otra bocanada intensa al cigarro, notas que se ha consumido casi por completo, las cenizas han caído sobre ti, el pantalón y la piel debajo del mismo se han arruinado, inhalas profundamente una vez más, sientes que las lágrimas que no has derramado te hubieran quemado más…

Ves como el paisaje borroso por las nubes y tirabuzones del humo del cigarrillo va tomando, forma, brillo, color, como si fueras despertando de un sueño, desearías apagar el resto sobre tu brazo, sólo para corroborar que es la realidad en la cual has aterrizado, pero sólo lo avientas por el balcón y exhalas por última vez mientras aprietas la barandilla hasta que tus nudillos se ponen blancos.


End file.
